


Vittima dei tentacoli

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per l’11° p0rnfest:2018-01-02	ORIGINALE	F/M	https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Tako_to_ama_retouched.jpg





	1. Chapter 1

Vittima dei tentacoli

 

Yukino cercò inutilmente di aprire la porta, strinse con entrambe le mani la maniglia e tentò più volte di abbassarla, ma questa rimase immobile. La ragazza ansimò, cercando di forzarla saltando, i suoi piedi nudi colpivano il pavimento di metallo.

“Fatemi uscire!” gridò.

“Mia piccola ballerina di neve, non puoi sfuggirmi” udì una voce maschile alle sue spalle.

Yukino si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori e vide un giovane uomo davanti a lei, gli occhi a mandarla di lui brillavano di blu.

“Tu chi sei? Dove sono?” chiese la giovane, udiva dei bassi scoppiettii in sottofondo.

L’uomo sciolse la cintura che teneva fermo il suo kimono blu mare e lo lasciò cadere a terra, lasciando scoperto il corpo statuario.

Yukino aderì contro la porta, tremando piano.

“Professore, è lei?” domandò.

Dal pavimento si alzarono delle rocce appuntite, il masso la imprigionò, Yukino strillò rimanendo bloccata stesa, cercando inutilmente di rialzarsi. Il trucco candido che le copriva il viso era colato, lasciando vedere la pelle nivea.

“Liberami!” gridò la giovane, i capelli le ricadevano sul viso, le sue iridi more divennero liquide e le pupille si dilatarono. La risata roca dell’uomo proruppe dalle labbra di lui, sempre più allungate e spalancate, incrementando la sua rumorosità, risuonando fino a creare un eco.

Yukino strillò fino a raschiarsi la gola, vedendo che la pelle dell’uomo diventava sempre più molle e aranciata, ricoprendosi di puntini neri; Yukino non riusciva a muoversi, le rocce le tenevano le braccia sottili bloccate ai lati del corpo, le gambe aperte e leggermente piegate.

“Professore Hiroshi, la prego, mi lasci andare” gemette Yukino, mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso, colando sulla sua gota vermiglia. Sotto il suo sguardo terrorizzato, l’uomo si trasformò in un titanico totano.

I tentacoli di lui davano vita a degli scoppiettii con le ventose, scattarono e le strapparono i vestiti di dosso, Yukino strillò, mentre lembo dopo lembo la sua pelle pallida veniva denudata. I tentacoli umidi le scivolarono sui peli del pube, la punta di uno di esse le strinse uno dei capezzoli.

Yukino gemette, fremendo, mentre il suo capezzolo si arrossava, ansimò, mentre le sue labbra divenivano vermiglie, altri tentacoli le avvolsero le gambe e cercò inutilmente di afferrarle uno con le dita affusolate, tentando di liberarsi senza riuscire.

Yukino ansimò, sentendo le protuberanze umide avvolgerla completamente, le rocce permettevano loro di stringerla, senza però liberare la giovane, un tentacolo le accarezzò i glutei, un altro le penetrò tra le labbra, la giovane gemette.

Il totano la penetrò con il becco, premendo dentro di lei, la giovane tentò inutilmente di gridare di dolore, ma uno dei tentacoli le teneva ferma la lingua, un altro continuava a palpeggiarle il seno, mentre le ventose le aderivano al corpo provocandole scariche di piacere indesiderate.

I tentacoli aiutavano la giovane ad alzare e abbassare il bacino, permettendo al becco di scattare dentro di lei, premendo nei punti più sensibili.

Il corpo di Yukino era teso, stuzzicato, stretto e accarezzato dai tentacoli, il becco entrò il più a fondo possibile, il corpo della giovane si arcuò per quanto glielo rendeva possibile la montagna artificiale. Yukino ingoiò e si ritrovò a succhiare il tentacolo della sua bocca in modo involontario, raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Il totano spruzzò un liquido nero che ricoprì la giovane, che perse i sensi, ritirò i tentacoli e strisciò indietro, tornò umano, ansimando.

Hiroshi vide la ragazza priva di sensi e si leccò le labbra.

“Non ti lascerò mai andare, mia piccola dama delle nevi” sussurrò.

 

 


	2. Genio demoniaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non tutti i geni sono uguali.

Genio demoniaco

 

Marilyna appoggiò la lampada sul pavimento lercio e coperto di polvere della soffitta, mettendosi una ciocca di capelli neri dietro l’orecchio.

< Mi è costata venti dollari e non assomiglia neanche lontanamente a un oggetto occulto. Dai, chi crede ancora ai geni?

Eppure la commessa mi ha detto che è uno dei pochi esemplari di genio demoniaco. Mi ha incuriosito perché non ho mai sentito una panzana simile. Forse facevo meglio a comprare una nuova tavola Ouija > rifletté. Si leccò le labbra coperte da un rossetto viola, i suoi occhi erano ispessiti dall’eyeliner nero.

Strofinò la superfice scolorita della lampada dorata, stendendosi sul pavimento, sporcandosi di polvere il top nero con i teschi e la minigonna del medesimo colore. Si sfilò le scarpe, lasciandole cadere su uno dei tanti simboli gotici e pentacoli disegnati sulle assi della soffitta.

La lampada iniziò a tremare e lei saltò in piedi, facendo una piccola smagliatura alle sue lunghe calze a rete rotto il tallone.

Strillò, vedendo un genio marrone scuro, con un simbolo rosso sangue sul petto, scivolare fuori dalla lampada.

“Oh, finalmente un evocatore” disse. Sbadigliò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare il suo codino di capelli biondo sporchi.

“Un genio… Esaudisci davvero i tre desider…”. Iniziò a dire Marilyna.

“Hai evocato un genio demoniaco, piccola” rispose lui, schioccando le dita.

Una corda afferrò la giovane per le caviglie e la fece cadere a faccia in giù con un gemito, il genio scoppiò a ridere, mentre delle mani di slime ricoprivano la giovane. Verdi ed unte le sfilarono i vestiti, compreso l’intimo, accarezzandola in ogni parte del corpo, tappandole la bocca, stringendole il collo e scendendo anche all’inguine.

“Vedi, rimarrai schiava finché qualcuno non ti verrà a salvare” rispose il genio. Scoppiò a ridere, mentre le mani scomparivano, un’altra corda come quella che le aveva assicurato le caviglie, le legò i polsi dietro la schiena.

Il resto del suo corpo fu stretto da dei lacci di pelle nera, indosso le erano rimaste solo le mutandine. Un’altra corda le avvolse le braccia fino ai gomiti, i lacci le avevano serrato sotto e sopra il seno, facendoglielo sporgere dolorosamente in fuori.

“Uh, una soffitta. Direi un posto dove non vieni spesso. Non sento rumori in casa e deduco da come mal spendi i tuoi soldi che vivi sola. Qualcosa mi dice che non verranno presto a salvarti” disse il genio.

La giovane aveva cercato di urlare, ma un bavaglio le era apparso in bocca soffocandole la voce rendendola un basso gemito. Un rotolo di nastro adesivo comparve a legarle la bocca per mantenerle il bavaglio tra le labbra il più stretto possibile.

Altro nastro adesivo collegò le sue mani e i suoi piedi, facendola sistemare ad arco. I muscoli le tiravano e Marilyna sentiva la testa girare, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e scoloriti dal terrore.

“Sei in un incantesimo mistico. Non avrai bisogno di espletare nessun bisogno fisiologico umano, neanche mangiare o respirare” le spiegò il genio.

Il nastro adesivo le circondò anche il naso, le apparve una mascherina sugli occhi, mentre veniva avvolta in un stretto bozzolo di plastica trasparente, facendola rotolare sul pavimento.

I suoi gemiti divennero completamente inudibili, mentre un vibratore le appariva tra i glutei, sottoponendola a una continua stimolazione.

Il suo bozzolo venne circondato da una scatola così stretta che si ritrovò in posizione larvale, ripiegata su se stessa.

< Anche il vibratore è magico, ti produrrà orgasmi continui e non si scaricherà mai > pensò.

“Mi chiedo se tu abbia un ragazzo o almeno un vicino che chiami la polizia. Intanto…”. Il genio schioccò di nuovo le dita, la scala della soffitta si ritirò, la botola si chiuse con un pesante lucchetto e la finestra venne sbarrata.

Si ritirò nella lampada e questa smise di tremare, mentre lo scatolo ogni tanto sobbalzava.

 

 


End file.
